Small Favors
by sweetiegrrl
Summary: Post-"Crush" Spike is tired of Buffy rejecting him and takes matters into his own hands.
1. Chance encounters

RATING: PG-13 (mild swearing)  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. mihalik@wpaccs.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nada. We all must hail the great and mighty Whedon, creator of all things Buffy. Hey, maybe if I suck up enough, he'll even let me borrow Spike! Hmmm.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Takes place post-"Crush", but Joyce doesn't die (hey, it's my world, I can do what I want. Hmph). Also, this is my first fic, so please be gentle.  
  
  
  
'Damn, it sure is quiet tonight,' Buffy thought as she made her way through one of the twelve lovely cemeteries that resided in good ol' Sunnyhell. ' It's nice to have a bit of a reprieve from all the ass kicking, but quiet is never really a good sign around here. Quiet usually leads to big time evil, which will just complicate up my life even more, and if there's one thing that Buffy Summers does NOT need right now, it's more problems. I've already got a crazy hellbitch who's trying to stuff my baby sister into some keyhole, a baby sister who's actually some kinda misty, glowing, green energy, a mother who has a brain tumor, and to top it all off, a lovesick vamp who tried to feed me to his psychopathic ex. All in all, normal troubles of the Buffyverse. Ugh, why did Xander have to pick tonight to wine and dine Anya? I mean, I could SO use some company tonight. Not that I need it, it's just nice to have someone to talk to. At least then I wouldn't have to constantly think of how screwed up my life is. But I guess it's just as well that no one came with. That would just be one more thing that I'd have to worry about. Will and Tara are at the house watching Dawn, so I guess they should all be safe enough. God, it's boring out here. Come on, baddies, time to attack lil' ol' me! Wait, was I already in this section tonight? Oh, god, now I'm rambling in my thoughts. 'Kay, Buffster, just keep up your guard and stop the mind chatter. See nothin' else in the next five minutes and your reward is a hot shower and a nice, comfy bed. Yippee.'  
  
She continued through the graveyard, forcing herself to patrol more and think less. After a couple more minutes of non-slaying, Buffy began to head back home. "Guess it's 'bout time to head towards the homestead." Just as she turned around, she began to sense a nasty. 'Of course they show up just as I'm leaving! What is it, Piss-Buffy-Off day?' She continued walking, silently willing the demon to attack her first. ' 'Cause that's when the battles are the most fun.' Stake in hand, she suddenly whirled around and landed a hard spinning back kick directly into the creature's chest. The form flew to the ground and was covered by shadows. Buffy headed over to it, ready to finish the job, and looked into a familiar pair of ice blue eyes.  
  
"Think you're getting' off your game, Slayer. Took you ten minutes to figure out I was even behind you. Need to work on that." Spike gathered himself up and reached into his duster to retrieve a cigarette.  
  
Buffy glared at him and scowled. "Spike, not that I don't love kicking your ass to the ground, because I REALLY do. But what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Spike slowly lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply. "Temper, temper. You really should work on that anger management. I knew a guy with a really bad temper once. Fyarl demon, not fun to be around when they're angry. Took a class, though. Said it worked wonders for 'im."  
  
"Spike," Buffy ground out through clenched teeth, " What. Are. You. Doing. Here."  
  
" If you'd take a moment, Slayer, you'd notice that this is my bloody cemetery you're standin' in. As to WHAT I'm doin', that's none of your soddin' business."  
  
"Get out of my sight, Spike."  
  
He picked up a bag that had been thrown to the ground during the encounter, turned to glare at her, and headed toward his crypt without saying another word.  
  
'Thank God for small favors.' Buffy sighed and looked up to the sky. " Will someone please tell me why I haven't staked his ass yet?"  
  
  
  
Spike entered his crypt and looked through his window to make sure the Slayer had left the cemetery. Once he watched her leave, he gathered up his bag and climbed down to the lower level of the crypt. He set the bag on his bed and proceeded in taking the contents out. Some red and white candles, a variety of herbs and incense purchased at the Magic Box a couple weeks earlier, and a spell book he had swiped from Red earlier that day.  
  
'Damn, Buffy. Has the nerve to come into MY cemetery and tell ME to leave! Thinks she owns the whole bloody world. Thinks she can push Big Bad around and he'll do anythin' she says 'cause he declared his undyin' devotion to her. Well, Girlie has another think comin' then. 'Cause things are gonna change now. Little Spikey got his rocks back and we're playin' by my rules now.'  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
PS. If you review, please try to go easy on me. This is the first fanfic I've ever done, though I've been reading them for a long time. Any feedback is welcome, though. 


	2. Cleansing

Buffy slowly opened the front door to the Summers residence, trying to not wake the two Wiccas and one annoying sister that lay sleeping on the couch in the living room. Unfortunately, the squeaky hinge on the door had other plans. "Damn, I knew I should have gotten that thing fixed."  
  
Willow had stirred when she heard Buffy outside and was now fully awake due to the Slayers not-so-quiet cursing. "Hey, Buff." She yawned and rose from next to her lover. "How was patrol? Did ya' kill lots of things?"  
  
"Nope, not a one. Though I did come close to staking one irritating, peroxide-blonde vampire."  
  
"Saw Spike again, huh?" Willow led Buffy towards the kitchen and sat at the counter.  
  
"Ugh, yes," Buffy walked to the sink and began rinsing her face with the cool water. "I mean, why can't he just get the picture that when a girl punches you in the face and then has her witch friend do a de-invite spell on her house, it usually means that you don't have a chance in hell?"  
  
"Some people just don't pick up the subtle hints. So, what did he say to you this time?"  
  
"Surprisingly, not very much. I kinda just kicked him, told him to go away, and he did. It all worked out pretty nicely. Though he did say I have a bad temper. Do you think I have a bad temper, Wills?"  
  
"Well, sometimes you can be a tad moody," Willow started warily under Buffy's glare, "But that's only when you're in cranky mode and haven't had enough sleep and I totally understand how you'd feel!"  
  
Buffy smiled at her flustered friend and started to laugh. "Willow, relax, I was just kidding! Trust me, I know I can be Miss Bad Mood Gal when I've had a bad day. I just really don't want to take all my stress out on you guys. And if I ever do, I am counting on you to slap me silly for it!"  
  
"Gotcha. If you abuse the Scoobs, there'll be much silly slapping."  
  
"Thanks. Also, I really wanted to thank you and Tara for watching Dawn for me while my mom's in LA. It's the only way I'm able to patrol since there's no one else in the house to watch her and I'm sure as hell not taking her with me."  
  
"It's no problem, Buffy. You know Tara and I would do anything to help out. And plus, we love Dawnie. We have lots of fun while you're gone, like teaching her black Magicks, conjuring evil deities, watching slasher films and whatnot."  
  
Buffy frowned at Willow. "You had better be . . ."  
  
"I'm joking! I'm joking!" Willow suppressed a laugh. "We would never teach Dawn the Black Arts. Maybe a few white Magick incantations, but never.."  
  
Another glare from Buffy silenced her.  
  
"Okay, no more magick. Nada, zip, zilch. So anyway, how is your mom doing? I mean, has she been feeling much better since she got back from the hospital? The last time I saw her, she looked really good and healthy."  
  
  
  
Buffy sighed, and Willow noticed how much older and worn out she looked. "She is doing a lot better than when we first brought her home. And she was healthy enough to do the job in LA, so I guess that's good. I wish she wouldn't have went, but she said she was going crazy being cooped up in the house day in and day out and she needed to go back to work to have purpose in her life. It was totally her call, no matter how worried I am."  
  
Willow leaned over and gave her friend a hug. "Buffy, everything will be okay. And anyway, it's not your job to worry about her. Joyce is a big girl now and she'll be able to take care of herself. I promise."  
  
"Thanks, Wills. That means a lot to me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take my snoring sister to her room and then take a nice, long, scalding hot shower, which will then be followed by a long, blissful night's sleep in a cozy, warm bed."  
  
"Ooh, sounds nice. I guess I'll collect Tara and we'll leave you to your slumber. Oh, and remember to meet us at the Magick Box tomorrow. Giles said it might be important."  
  
"I'll be there. I mean, where else would I be? Good night, Will. Tell Tara I said good night, too."  
  
"Okay. See ya, then."  
  
Buffy climbed the stairs with Dawn in her arms as Willow and Tara were leaving the house. She deposited the teenager on her bed and then tiptoed out of the room. In the bathroom, she ran the water until it was as hot as her body could take and stepped in, desperately trying to wash all of her worries down the drain. When she felt sufficiently cleansed, she stepped out of the shower, got into her comfiest PJs, and tucked herself into bed.  
  
"Let's just hope no earth shattering happenings go on tonight. I really don't think I could take much more."  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike sat in the center of a large chalk circle in his darkened crypt, the ingredients for the spell set out and red and white candles burning around him. "So, what do we have then? A bit o' earth from her walkway, one ground tonka bean, tablespoon of ground mugwort, tablespoon of rosewater, and one staurolite crystal." He looked into the stolen magic book to make sure everything was prepared correctly. "Tomorrow night's the first night of the full moon, and the Slayer's never even gonna know what hit her."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC 


	3. It's Magic

The gang looked up from their research as Dawn burst through the door to the Magic Box and then slammed it behind her before Buffy could get in. She stomped over to the table and threw herself into the chair next to Xander. After re-opening the door, Buffy followed Dawn inside with a distinct expression on her face that the Scoobies knew signaled an oncoming rant. They resumed their researching and pretended not to hear the impending argument.  
  
"How dare you slam that door in my face! You are being an immature little brat, you know that?" Buffy went over to her sister and, scowling, towered over her to give her the full intimidating effect of the Slayer's petite figure.  
  
Dawn sat bolt upright and returned her sister's glare. "You had no right to do that to me! You totally embarrassed me in front of all my friends. You're not Mom, and you can't tell me what I can and cannot do. I'm fourteen years old, and if Melissa wants me to go over to her house, I can if I want to!"  
  
"Well, that's where you're wrong, Missy." Buffy turned around and began to pace the floor in frustration. "You aren't going anywhere by yourself, especially after dark. Not when there's a psychotic Hell God out there looking for YOU, not to mention a town full of vampires and all sorts of evil demons just waiting to make a meal of some young, naïve little girl! God, how long have you watched me be the Slayer, Dawn? You know all of the horrible things out there that could hurt you, or worse. . . . Will you please just trust me this once?"  
  
Dawn looked down at the table thoughtfully for a moment, then lifted her head to face Buffy again. "Nope."  
  
"Ugh! That's it. You're grounded. No friends, no phone, no TV, and, and I'm telling Mom when she gets home!"  
  
"You are such an asshole. . . . "  
  
Xander stood up and placed himself between the feuding sisters. "Okaaaay, okay. Break it up you two. Not to interrupt this fun-filled family spat, but it's just trudging up way too many unhappy Xander memories for me to be comfortable. Plus, I think Giles had something important he wanted to tell us."  
  
"Oh, sorry guys." Buffy turned to Dawn again. "We WILL talk about this later."  
  
"Whatever," Dawn muttered under her breath.  
  
"Don't think I didn't hear that. Slayer senses, remember?" Buffy made herself comfy in the cushioned chair near the table. " 'Kay, Giles, so what's the sitch?"  
  
"Um, there's no 'sitch', really. I just wanted to inform you all that I'm going to be headed back to England for the next three weeks. The Council has contacted me once again and said that there is still more information on Glory that we will need to fight her."  
  
Buffy sat up and sighed in disgust. "God, Giles, what's wrong with these people? I mean, I know they still dress like it's the 19th century, but you would think they'd pick up on the simple concept of telephones."  
  
"It's not quite that simple, Buffy. Much of the information pertaining to Glorificus is found in extremely ancient texts. It would be impossible for us to retrieve the texts through the mail, due to their delicate nature and also the nature of the information they hold within. This is the only way, I'm afraid."  
  
"Well, why couldn't THEY just deliver the books themselves instead of making you cross the Atlantic while we're left here to deal with Glory by ourselves?"  
  
"Buffy, would you honestly want the Council of Watchers here again?"  
  
Buffy stared blankly at him for a second. "Point taken."  
  
Giles removed his glasses and nervously cleaned them before placing them back on his nose. "Yes, well, I have faith that you will all be able to handle yourselves while I'm away. Let's just hope no unexpected misfortunes occur while I'm gone."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Spike anxiously paced his crypt, waiting for night to fall and the moon to be out in full. "This is gonna work, this HAS to work. Just gotta wait a little longer, and then it's time to do the spell. Damn, this better work."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Buffy slumped back into the chair and looked over Willow's shoulders. "So, whatcha guys researching this time? Another big bad I'm gonna have to kill? 'Cause I'm kinda in the mood to kick some demon tail tonight, if any even show. Pent up anger and all that."  
  
"Not so much, no. Sorry," Willow looked up and turned around. "Tara and I are just researching different spells that we might be able to do that would weaken Glory and let you dish out more damage."  
  
"Well, that would definitely be helpful. Last time I went up against her, she was pretty much undamageable. Anything that might help is worth a try. Thanks, you guys."  
  
"Well, I think the little lady and I will just be moseying off home now to cuddle and watch reruns of cheesy television shows. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Xander and Anya made their way to the door, and Anya turned around before leaving. "And don't even think of stealing any more ingredients for your spells, Willow. I learned about your tricks from a couple weeks ago, and I've instituted a new cataloging system. Not one herb leaves this store without me knowing about it!" She swiftly turned around and walked away, and Xander gave Willow an apologetic smile before leaving himself.  
  
"Huh. I wonder what that was about. Oh, hey, I forgot. I found another book back in the library. It had bunches of advanced level magick spells. Maybe there's some good protection spells in it!" Willow rummaged through the bag that she stashed under the table and then, after searching for a few moments, turned to Tara. "Do you have it with you?"  
  
"Let me look." Tara grabbed her bag and looked through, only to find the same results. "Nope, not in here, either. Don't worry, honey, it's no big. It probably doesn't have anything more in it than what we can find in these books."  
  
"It is so a big. A very BIG big," Willow pouted. "Now I'll have to pay for it."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
"Moons out now, so I guess that means I can start, right? Right." Spike was starting to get used to talking to himself. It had been a long time since he had talked to anyone else, and it was the only way to keep himself sane. 'Bloody pathetic, is what I am.'  
  
"Okay, so let's get on with this then." Spike stepped into the circle of protection he had cast and set the ingredients around him once again. He picked up Willow's pilfered magick book and began reading the directions to the spell.  
  
"Alright, hold the crystal in one hand and visualize the one you desire while chanting such and such. Well, that's easy enough." He picked up the staurolite crystal and began to chant:  
  
"Buffy Summers to me,  
  
So mote it be.  
  
Buffy Summers to me,  
  
So mote it be. . . . "  
  
Spike continued the chant until the crystal began to glow a soft pink and grew warm in his hands. He set the crystal on the altar pentacle behind him and then proceeded by collecting the portion of dirt that she had recently stepped on. 'Huh, I really DO worship the ground she walks on.' With a smirk, Spike held the dirt in his hand and began to charge it.  
  
"Let Buffy's footsteps take her to me.  
  
Our paths will cross, and only me will she see."  
  
He placed the charged earth into the mortar. He then held the mugwort in his hand and chanted until it was charged.  
  
"Buffy Summers to me,  
  
So mote it be."  
  
Once the mugwort became charged, he set it in the mortar and chanted.  
  
"No one else will enter her sight,  
  
When our paths cross during the next fortnight."  
  
He charged the tonka bean:  
  
"Buffy Summers to me,  
  
So mote it be."  
  
And then placed it too into the mortar, saying:  
  
"Love will blossom in Buffy's heart,  
  
Once met, our paths will never part."  
  
With all of the ingredients in the mortar, Spike began to grind them into a fine powder, all the while chanting:  
  
"Buffy Summers to me,  
  
So mote it be."  
  
When the powder was ground fine enough, he added the rosewater and made a clay-like paste of the ingredients. More chanting:  
  
"Buffy Summers to me,  
  
So mote it be."  
  
'Damn, I'm gettin' tired of this. Okay, no thinkin', just picture Buffy.' When the clay was finally able to hold its shape, Spike covered the crystal in a thick layer of it and let it dry on the altar. After a few minutes, the mass was dry. He picked up the gunk-covered crystal and dropped it inside the small cloth satchel he wore around his neck.  
  
"Now for the final ingredient." Spike grabbed a small vial of clear fluid and poured a few drops into the bag. "Ah, human pheromones. Always a nice little finishing touch to a love spell. Next time the Slayer sees me, she'll finally understand what I've been bloody feelin' this past year. She won't be able to resist me!" With a smile, Spike stepped into the night and began the search for his Slayer.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Willow began to pack up her things. "Hey, Buffy, me and Tara are gonna be heading home now. Do you want us to take Dawnie with us for the night so you can patrol?"  
  
The teenager perked up out of her drowsiness after hearing the possibility of a Buffy-less night. "Oh, yeah, that would be great! We could make popcorn and watch old black and white movies, maybe even the kind with subtitles!"  
  
"No, I don't think that's such a good idea, Dawn. Mom's getting home tomorrow morning and she'll probably want to be there. Besides, I'm not even sure I'm gonna patrol tonight, no matter how much of a butt kicking mood I'm in right now. There hasn't been anything out there the past three nights. Why bother?"  
  
"Oh, please Buffy? Pleeease? You know I'm just gonna be a pain in your ass anyway if I go home."  
  
"Hey, watch the mouth, little sister!"  
  
"Sorry. Anyway, you owe me. You made me miss Melissa's slumber party tonight just because some stupid Hell Goddess is after me. And you KNOW I'll be safe with Tara and Willow."  
  
Buffy looked at her sister and knew the girl had a point. It wasn't her fault she was the Key. She shouldn't be punished for something she couldn't control by not being given the chance to live her life as a normal teenage girl. That just wouldn't be fair. 'Don't I know it.' Anyway, she would probably safer with them than she would be at home. Willow HAD been the only one to do ANYTHING to Glory, even if that was just sending her away for a while.  
  
Buffy sighed in resignation. "Fine, fine. You can go with them. Just don't cause any trouble and be back by noon tomorrow so you can be there when Mom gets home. Okay?"  
  
Dawn ran to her sister and wrapped her in a tight bear hug. "Thank you so much, Buffy! We'll be good, won't we, Willow?"  
  
The Wicca smiled. "Yep. No problems will be caused by us."  
  
"Alright, you guys be careful though. I guess I'll just do a quick rounds of a couple cemeteries then head . . . . " Buffy suddenly became very dizzy and slid to the floor.  
  
Willow rushed to her side. "Oh, God. Buffy, are you okay?"  
  
"Huh?" Buffy blinked and looked blearily up at her friend as she stood up. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm fine. I just got really woozy and nauseous all of a sudden. I'm okay, though. Must have just been something I ate."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
PS. The love spell that Spike does in this chapter is called the "Crossing Path Spell". I found it at www.love-spells-pheromones.com. Just thought I'd give credit where credit's due. 


End file.
